Finding Each Other
by baseballbabe19
Summary: Amelia's baby never died. He was born healthy. Single mom Amelia and war veteran Owen each with dark pasts struggle being on their own. Once they meet, there is undeniable chemistry. How will it work out for them? (Omelia end game)
1. Chapter 1

The drive from Los Angeles to Seattle had been long. Even longer when you're traveling with a two and a half year old little boy who just wants to get out and run around. I looked back through my rear view mirror at my son. He was fast asleep for once. With his dark head of curls and icy blue eyes, he had me wrapped around his finger. I was all he had, and he was all I had. I couldn't take it in California anymore. After losing Ryan, and trying to be a mom on my own, I couldn't take all of the sympathetic looks I got any time anyone saw Jace and I together. So in normal Shepherd behavior, I fled in the middle of the night and decided to go to one of the only places I felt I could rebuild my life in- Seattle. That's where Derek, Meredith, and their kids were. Ever since Jace was born, my relationship with Meredith and Derek had gotten a lot better but we hadn't seen each other. We would skype or talk on the phone but that's it. I pulled into the parking lot of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, nervous to see how they would take that I was here in Seattle. I got Jace awake and into his stroller, praying he would behave while we were inside.

"Jace, we're gonna go see Uncle Derek. Will you be a good boy for mommy?"

"Yes!"

He was immediately wide awake... If only I could have an ounce of his nonstop energy. I got to the front desk and asked for Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd is off work today. You could leave a message if you'd like."

"What about Meredith Grey?"

The nurse was eying me.

"She's not scheduled to be in either."

"Derek is my brother, and Meredith is my sister in law. I just got off the road traveling from California. I'm not here to shoot up the place."

She gave me a distasteful look and I was relieved when Lexie and Mark came walking over.

"Amelia! Wow, you're here!"

"Yes I am. I was trying to find Derek but of course he's off so I'll go to their house."

"It's been quite a while."

Mark came over and hugged me, then Lexie did the same.

"Amelia, I know you know Lexie. We're married now actually."

That made me smile. Mark of all people finally settled down.

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you two."

Jace was bouncing up and down in the stroller, ready to get out.

"And who is this little guy?"

Lexie unstrapped him and picked him up. Jace analyzed her deeply.

"That's Jace. He's my son."

"He's definitely a Shepherd. Those blue eyes and dark hair..."

"Right? Jace, say hi to your Uncle Mark."

Jace looked over at Mark then giggled when Mark tickled him. He wiggled out of Lexie's hold.

"Jace baby, stay right here. You don't need to disrupt anyone."

He looked at me then ran over to kids table in the waiting area to play.

"So what brings you all the way up here? You're a long way from sunny California."

"Um... Change of scenery. Derek always said if I wanted to move here, he'd get me a job as a neurosurgeon here. I want Jace around family too."

Mark gave me those same sad puppy eyes I have gotten since people found out I was pregnant.

"Don't. I know what you're thinking. I'm fine. Ryan is dead. I'm sober. I have a beautiful healthy son. I'm doing great."

He forced out a smile.

"Well Derek took the day off with Meredith to take the kids to the Seattle Aquarium. They even have Sofia for the day."

Derek kept me in the loop with most things here in Seattle so I knew about her.

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's a sucker for your brother's family, I'm sure it'll be the same with you."

Just then he got paged 911.

"Sorry, trauma just came in. Let's go Lex."

They both rushed off, leaving me standing there. When I looked over Jace wasn't at the play table. He was talking to some soldier, pulling at the laces of his combat boots. I ran over to stop him.

"Jason Reid Shepherd, you better leave that man alone!"

I bent over to pick him up as the man in uniform stood up.

"Oh he's no bother... I love kids."

I looked up at the soldier, making direct eye contact. Something about him just made me blush. He was attractive and had that patriot charm.

"Hi. I'm Amelia Shepherd."

"Owen Hunt, nice to meet you. Wait Shepherd as in...?"

"Yes. Derek Shepherd's sister. Well, the youngest one. I just moved here from Los Angeles."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. And I'm guessing this is Jason?"

"Jace. He's two."

"He's beautiful. Your husband must be proud."

Of course he had to go there. Any guys I've spoken to in the past 2 years go there.

"I'm actually not married... Single, actually."

That made Owen smirk but he didn't say much about it.

"So, you just moved here... Will you be working here? Derek mentioned all of you are doctors."

"Yeah, I'm a neurosurgeon. I'll meet with the chief probably tomorrow. Derek said he had a job lined up for me. And you're in the army, yeah?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon, used to be chief of surgery but Miranda Bailey has that now. I just got back from a third tour with my best friend George O' Malley. He was actually an intern the same year your sister in law was. But I'm back now and will be back at work this weekend."

"I've heard about him. I bet you're glad to be home."

Jace was starting to fuss and wiggle around in my arms so I set him back in the stroller, Owen watching my every move.

"I've got to feed him lunch and then go meet Derek at his house. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around I guess."

"I hope."

I got out quickly so he wouldn't see how red he made me blush. I liked that Owen guy, even if I just met him.

* * *

 **~Okay, so there was the intro. What do yall think? To clarify, none of the doctors who have died in the show have died in this story. So no George-bus accident, no plane crash, nothing. Yang and Burke are married, Lexie and Sloan are married, Calzona is there, MerDer...End game is Omelia. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue this story!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Owen POV**

Ever since I met Amelia, she was all I could think about. The second we made eye contact when she came to get her son, I felt drawn to her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and her son was equally as precious. After coming back from war, I felt like the luckiest man alive to even just be working with a girl like her. Once my discharge papers were signed, and I got cleared for surgery, I hurried back to work. I had to see Amelia again. George came back to work the same day I did. Since we lived together, we rode to work together since we both had a light day scheduled.

"O' Malley, just wait until you see Shepherd's sister... She's amazing."

"Amazingly hot? Is she a total babe? I bet she'd sleep with you."

I could feel myself starting to blush but I was getting angry.

"She's beautiful. But don't "bet" anything like that. She has a kid too. A 2 year old."

"Oh, so she has baggage."

I flicked the side of his head.

"You're a tool."

"You're infatuated with the Neuro-Goddess."

"Not infatuated... Definitely interested in her though."

"Even with the kid?"

I always wanted to be a father, but I never got that far since I went back into the army. Not that we were going to run off and get married, but Amelia having a kid did not scare me away.

"His name is Jace. But yeah, even with the kid around."  
The second I got to work a huge trauma came in. Kepner immediately paged me. I went running to see what it was. When we were in Iraq, Afghanistan, and Bahrain, the surgeries and traumas were nonstop. We were always needed. It was nice to be home but I was still adjusting to "normal life"... Civilian life was so different than being in the army. The trauma was a multi-car collision on the highway. The man from the first car had the worst injuries. There was blood coming from all over on him, with a huge gaping head wound. I rushed off with him to the nearest O.R for damage control, paging neuro. Brains were very tricky and sensitive. There was enough going on so Grey had to come help me with damage control. Amelia blessed my presence, running over to the patient after scrubbing in.

"What do we have here?"

"36 year old man, severe lacerations to legs and abdomen, obvious blunt force head trauma. Losing a lot of blood. Dammit! Get as much O neg from the blood bank, if this guy has any chance of living, we're gonna need a ton of it."

One of the nurses ran off, while Grey and I worked to repair any bleeders, Amelia working quickly.

"Dammit he's hemorrhaging! Pressure's dropping."

"He's going into V-fib. Get the paddles!"

Another nurse brought them over.

"Charge to 150... Clear!"

I shocked him... Nothing.

"Charge to 200. Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Charge to 300. Clear!"

Nothing yet again. We had lost him. There was too much bleeding and not enough time to stop it all.

"Owen, call it."

Amelia was looking at me with sullen eyes.

"Time of death, 9:43 a.m. Someone needs to call his family."

"I'll do it."

Grey left to inform his family, leaving Amelia and I to scrub out just the two of us.

"So, um... This wasn't exactly how I thought we'd meet up again."

"Yeah... That was... intense. There were 5 other victims in the wreck. One was DOA, the other four are in surgery with Yang and Bailey in O.R 1, Kepner and little Grey in O.R 2, Robbins and O'Malley in 4, Torres, Burke, and Karev in 6."

"That's crazy how stuff like that happens. They were all just probably on their way to work or something, and they end up here."

"The world is a twisted place sometimes."

"Don't I know... What does your workload look like today?"

"I have some consults, and a few aneurysms to clip later with one of the interns this afternoon. What about you?"

"It's my first day back... I mainly have paperwork until I get paged otherwise. Would you like to grab a coffee or something? When is your first consult?"

"Not until 10:30. I was actually going to go check on Jace in daycare... Afterwards?"

She smiled at me with her blue eyes sparkling.

"What if I came with? We could stop at the coffee cart on the way."

"Yeah that sounds good. He really seems to like you for whatever reason."

She smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He must know how badass I am."

"Sure... That's it. Let's go."

We spent the whole walk to the coffee cart making small talk. Amelia was mainly talking about Jace and moving in with Derek and his family which was fine. I loved listening to her. She was so passionate about everything she spoke about, and when she talked about Jace, her eyes would light up. She got a coffee with cream and sugar while I preferred mine black with a little sugar. When we made it to the daycare, she brought Jace out to see me.

"Hi buddy!"

"Hi Owen! Mommy says I can't bug you so I have to be quiet."

"Ahh, you don't bug me."

Amelia blushed up at me.

"Well the first time we met, he was tugging at your laces and what not."

"Just a curious little kid, no issue in that. How's your day going, little man?"

"Zola's here! That's my cuzzy! And Bailey, but he's a baby. He doesn't play with us."

"That's nice... I know those kids. Are you having fun playing with them?"

"Yes! We have lots of fun! Sofia too!"

Amelia lifted him up onto her hip, handing her coffee to me so she could hug him goodbye.

"Mommy loves you buddy, be good and I'll see you this afternoon when I pick up you and your cousins."

"Love you Mama. Is Owen going with you?"

"Yes. He's a surgeon too. He has to fix the sick and hurt people just like me."

"Okay then."

"Tell Owen bye, Mommy has to go back to work."

He smiled and high-fived me. I high-fived him back before Amelia carried him back in. She came out quickly, straightening out her lab coat and scrubs.

"So, you don't have to worry about Jace bugging me. I love kids, and he's awesome. He's so lively and just... happy. He's like a breath of fresh air after what I've been through."

"What you've been through?"

She looked at me and I realized I was still holding her coffee so I handed it back to her.

"The army and such... There was a lot of... dark stuff. I'm glad to be home and working here again. America is a lot better than those countries over there, that's for sure."

I didn't want to get into details too much with her. I didn't want to say anything that would scare her away. I had one shot and I didn't want my messed up past to ruin things. Starting therapy sessions with Dr. Wyatt would hopefully help me with the PTSD.

"I would imagine."

We were interrupted after she got paged. One of her patients shunts were malfunctioning so she had to go into surgery to correct it.

"You go... I'll see you around."

"Yeah definitely. I'll stop by on my way out with the kids and give you my number. I think we could be really good friends."

She chugged the rest of her coffee and booked it up the stairs to the O.R. Really good friends, she thinks... Friends... I went back to the attendings' lounge to work on my paperwork. Lexie came in at one point to tell me no other victims died on the table.. At least their surgeries turned out successful. Grey and Shepherd walked in later, both with smirks on their faces.

"Hunt, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just doing paperwork, praying I get paged for some surgery. What about you two?"

"On our lunch break now, going to see our kids. So what's this I hear from O' Malley? Something about my baby sister being 'a total babe'?"

My face grew hot. That was not what I said.

"I never said that. George did. I mean, I think she's beautiful, but-"

Shepherd cocked his eyebrow, making Meredith crack up.

"But what?"

"Nothing. There is nothing going on between us, we just met."

"Good, stay away from my sister... She's a busy lady."

I just nodded, desperately wanting him to leave. I had to find George and reprimand him for lying.

"Derek, let them be. Amelia and Owen are kind of similar. They'd be good together."

Derek again looked at me as if he was expecting some confession.

"Like I said, we just met. No worries."

Meredith whispered something and pulled him out. I got my stuff together and set off for the E.R to find my idiot best friend.

 **~So, I've never written in Owen's POV... It was weird, and not so easy lol. Let me know how you liked this chapter and I'll update soon!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia POV**

Since moving to Seattle, everything was going great. Jace was loving every second he could spend with his cousins, and he had a huge soft spot for his Uncle Derek. They were like peas and carrots. Living with them would only be temporary until I could find an apartment near Grey-Sloan I deemed suitable for Jace and I, but I'd make sure he got lots of play time with Zola and Bailey still. While things were going great at home, they were even better at work. I was becoming good friends with Torres and Robbins, and Owen and I were getting to know each other even more. The first night he and I were both on call, we took the opportunity to spill all of the beans about our past. It wasn't something either of us spoke of often at all, so it was a big trust thing for both of us to share what we had been through. He told me all about the war and how he suffers from PTSD, but has started to see the hospital's psychiatrist about it. I told him all about my history of popping pills... He knew about Ryan overdosing, me waking up next to his dead body, and finding out I was pregnant with his kid nearly half way through the pregnancy. He was supportive of me and Jace, and even offered to watch him if I wanted/needed to go to a N.A meeting since I went to those frequently. I was a little over three years sober but I felt it still helped me to go. About a month after moving to Seattle I was coming into work and had Jace, walking to the attendings' lounge. Torres, Derek, Meredith, O'Malley, Sloan, and Avery were all standing outside by the door.

"Where's Owen?"

You could hear slamming and mumbling from inside there.

"He's in there alone... Having a huge episode."

"How frequently does this happen?"

"It's only happened a couple times, usually after he's been working overnight or too long of shifts. He's okay, you just have to let him work himself through it."

I walked Jace over to Derek.

"Derek, will you go check him into daycare? I was going to take him to see his buddy Owen but it can't be right now. I have to go calm him down."

"No! Amelia, you can't. He's in a blind rage right now. He'll hurt you."

"No he won't... Owen won't hurt me Derek. He can't separate being here and over there right now. He's scared. If he doesn't stop he's going to hurt himself. I can calm him down. Just give me a minute."

"I can't let you go in there. He's at least 5 inches taller than you, and has about 60-75 pounds on you."

"I trust Owen, and Owen trusts me. I can calm him down before he does any more damage. Take Jace to daycare, I'll be right back."

I cracked open the door right as one of the mugs from the coffee bar area flew and shattered against the wall by me.

"Hey hey hey... Owen, relax. It's just me."

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you!"

He was breathing heavy, facing the opposite wall.

"Just talk to me... It's okay."

"Amelia, go!"

I slowly walked over to him, cautious of moving too fast or not letting him see me approach him. I held my hands up so he saw I didn't have anything. He had mentioned before one of his biggest triggers was when he was too tired and his judgement was clouded, some terrorists came up behind him and tried to kill him. That was during his first tour when he was in Iraq, and he had gotten help for it, but some things never fully go away.

"Owen, look at me okay? Focus on my voice, and remember where you are. You're in Seattle, in a very warm and safe hospital... Nothing is going to harm you."

He finally brought himself to look at me. His eyes were misty with tears. I knew he was embarrassed.

"I'm a monster... I destroyed our lounge."

Looking around the tables at the little table were flipped upside down and the table was knocked over but nothing was broken but a glass vase and the mug he threw.

"Hey, it's fine. Nothing that can't be replaced."

I moved to pick the table back up and fix the chairs. The vase and mug someone with gloves would have to pick up.

"I didn't mean it just-"

"Just take a deep breath. Come sit next to me."

I walked over to the other side of him where the small couch was beneath the window. He hesitated but came and sat down. I took his hands into mine to make eye contact with him again.

"Tell me what happened... Just take a deep breath and walk me through what happened."

"I was on call last night... There was a couple of traumas that came in. The past 16 hours I've been in and out of the O.R... I was scrubbing out, and just zoned out. I couldn't zone back in... I vaguely remember making it up here... Sloan asked me if I was okay and I snapped."

His head hung low. I so desperately wanted him to feel better.

"Owen, it's going to be okay. Things like that happen. What you went through... It's gonna happen sometimes. No one blames you, okay?"

"No one has ever been able to calm me down before... I usually would snap at them too. I know they're scared of me... You should be too."

"Hey, it's going to take a lot more than that to scare me away. You can't help your episodes... Just keep seeing Dr. Wyatt. I trust you Owen, I know you won't hurt me. That's why I came in here."

"Thank you."

"You needed a friend. I'm here for you. You and I, we shared things, or at least I did, that I haven't really told anyone else. I told you details of my past that my brother doesn't even know."

"I didn't tell anyone else a lot of the stuff I told you either."

"I think Meredith was right. We're pretty similar. We make a good match."

Owen looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes before he moved in closer. Surprisingly enough to myself, I didn't instinctively pull away. I leaned into him too. Our lips came together like nothing ever before. It's like they were a perfect match. His soft, tender touch... Sweet taste... It was unforgettable. The kiss was soft but long. It was perfect. He pulled back quickly, looking embarrassed yet again.

"I'm so sorry Amelia... I don't know what came over me."

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Don't be sorry. It was consensual. Owen Hunt, I like you. We've only known each other a month but it's felt like forever. Actually, I'm surprised we haven't kissed until just then."

"I like you too Amelia... I have since we first met.

He smiled at me wholeheartedly and moved in for another kiss. I happily kissed him back until we heard the door open.

"Grey, check out your sister! Sucking face with Hunt! You go bro, get her!"

Owen and I both broke the kiss at the same time, both of us blushing crimson. Sloan came in and immediately got to picking up the glass like nothing out of the ordinary happened. As much of a sex-freak and insanely inappropriate guy Mark Sloan was, he was an extremely loyal and caring man. Meredith came running in, laughing.

"I knew it! You owe me fifty bucks, Sloan!"

I scoffed.

"You made bets on me, Mere?"

"Oh we all did! Everyone knows how buddy buddy you two have been since you both started, and there is undeniable chemistry between you two. I actually said it'd be a month, everyone was betting sooner. Well besides Derek, he refused to bet."

I just laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm glad we could support everyone's gambling habits. Now Owen and I will be leaving now..."

I took his hand and led him out of the room, heading for the daycare.

"I know you've been up all night so you should go home and catch up on sleep, but Jace really wanted to see you today. Ever since you got him that box of army men, he's been all about it. Every army guy is named Owen."

That made him laugh, which in return made me smile.

So what does this make us now, Amelia? Can I call you Amy? Mia?"

"No... Only Derek and Meredith can call me Amy. Mia is okay, that can be what you call me. Um, I'm not sure what this makes us. It's been years since I was in a relationship. I'm sorry I have no game."

"You have plenty for me. Would you want to go on a date? Maybe tonight after I wake up and you get off work?"

"Like an actual date?"

"Yes. I'll pick you up at your brother's house at 7:30. Don't dress up. No heels. It'll be perfect."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Meredith gets off the same time I do... I could ask her to put Jace to bed for me tonight. It'd be nice to get out with another adult."

"Oh good. So it's a date."

"So does this mean we're dating? Like you're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend?"

Owen just smiled and shrugged.

"Only if you want to be."

I didn't even have to think about it. I already knew I did.

"Of course. Now let me go get my little monster to say hi."

He gave me a peck on the cheek before I went in to get Jace.

 **~So here is the beginning of Omelia... Let me know what you think!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~This chapter only rated T for my poorly written smut at the end, lol I apologize ahead of time but it was requested by a reviewer.~**

Owen was right on time picking me up for our date. I must have tried on a million different outfits, but I wanted to look perfect. I finally went with a dark red peasant shirt, a solid black pencil skirt, and black ankle boots. Once my hair was curled and my makeup was done, I went downstairs. Derek and Owen were both standing at the bottom. I had to laugh at how overprotective Derek was getting, but it was also sweet. I'm glad we had fixed our relationship enough to where he cared about me again.

"You look beautiful, Amy. Have fun and don't worry about Jace. We got him handled. Behave you two... And Owen, don't do anything that'll make me have to kill you. I'm trusting you with my baby sister's life. You may be her new boyfriend, but I'm her big brother. I will not hesitate to smash your hands to ruin your surgical career."

I half-heartedly glared at Derek.

"We're just going on a date. He's not kidnapping me. Relax a little Der Bear."

He blushed at his nickname.

"Right... Call us if you need anything."

I gave Derek a quick hug then told Jace bye, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Behave for Uncle Derek and Aunt Mere... Mommy loves you buddy."

"Love you Mama!"

Owen took my hand and led me out the door.

"Derek said it best... You look beautiful. More than beautiful, actually. You're stunning."

It was my turn to blush. I smiled at him, relieved when he looked over and gave me a quick peck before opening the passenger side door to his truck.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I like you in black."

He was in a black button up, jeans, and black boots. I climbed up onto the seat and buckled up. He quickly got in, doing the same, before heading down the road.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

He held out his right hand, so I took it with one of mine. His hand was much larger than mine so it practically wrapped around mine. I liked it though. It was warm and made me feel safe.

"So where are we going?"

"To the boardwalk. I figured we could get dinner at one of those bistros, watch the sunset... We can ride some rides there or play some of the games. Whatever you want to do."

"So then why no heels?"

"I know better than to expect a lady to do all that walking in heels."

That made me smile. He was such a gentleman. We kept the conversation going the entire way, talking about everything from Jace to work to all of our favorite things. We finally found a place to park, so he hurried getting out to run around and open my door before I did.

"You know, I can open and close a door myself. I operate on brains for a living."

He just chuckled and I smirked at him.

"Chivalry isn't dead Mia."

"Whatever floats your boat. I'm starving since you drive like an old man and it took us ages to get here."

I dramatically draped my hand across my forehead like a faint southern belle, teasing him.

"You're a brat. Come on, let's go eat."

Hand in hand we walked to Plum Bistro. It was a cozy, intimate little place with good food. I just got spaghetti while Owen got some chicken alfredo. The food was great, even though I ended boxing up half of it because the portions were ginormous. We walked down the boardwalk by the ferris wheel and sat there just talking and enjoying each other's company while watching the sunset. It was beautiful.

"I think we should bring Jace here next time. He'd love all the rides and games."

I smiled as he mentioned Jace. I was still shocked there was actually a man interested in me that was okay with me having a kid too.

"Oh definitely. He always loves being out and about. Really, he even loves going to the grocery store."

"He's a busy body, nothing wrong with that. He'll make a good surgeon one day."

"I think so too."

Someone started lighting off fireworks near the water which made Owen tense up like a statue. He immediately went silent and froze.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's get out of here anyways. I'm getting chilly anyways."

He looked at me with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry. It's fine, we can stay. I just-"

"The sound. It's a trigger. You've told me about it. You've already had one episode today, let's not let another happen."

He sighed in relief and stood up, leading me back to the truck.

"Do you want me to take you home? I feel like our date got cut short."

"We can stay out and do whatever, I don't mind. Let's just not be near fireworks. I don't want you stressed on our first date."

"We could always go back to my place and watch a movie or something. O' Malley is on call tonight so he won't be home."

That sounds nice and relaxing, plus we'd get to cuddle and I love cuddling.

"Perfect. Let's go."

He only lived 10 minutes from the boardwalk on the 8th floor of some high rise apartment building. When we walked inside, it was revealed to be pretty much spotless. I guess two soldiers living together, they were trained to keep things tidy.

"So, we have some DVDs in the living room. Just pick one. I'll make some popcorn and get us each a coke."

I was relieved when he didn't offer alcohol. Sometimes people, even my brother, would forget that I don't drink and they'd be reminded of my crazy past when I turned down the offer. I walked over and read through all of the movies. They had tons but I settled on Remember the Titans. It was a classic movie. Once the popcorn was ready, we snuggled up with our snacks, drinks, and a big cozy blanket across our laps. It felt so nice to just be able to lay with his arms wrapped around me. I found so much comfort in him, and I knew it was the same way around. We needed each other. After the movie, looking at the empty coke bottles and empty popcorn bowl, we just laughed.

"It's getting late... Would you like me to take you home now?"

I looked at the clock hanging on the living room wall. It was a little past 11 but I knew everyone at my house would be fast asleep.

"Everyone is bed... I'm in no hurry to get home."

He smiled at that and tilted my head up to kiss me. Just like our first kiss, it lit a huge fire full of passion and desire in the both of us. Just us making out alone had us both all hot and bothered. His hands fisted my hair while I started to unbutton his shirt, seeing his perfectly defined muscles. He pulled away, breaking our kiss.

"Mia if we don't stop now..."

"I want this... If you want it."

"Of course I do."

He lifted me up into his arms effortlessly and carried me to his bedroom, setting me on the bed before continuing our makeout session, stripping our clothes off. He pulled back again, leaving me in just my black lacy bra and thong, him naked in full glory. He quickly opened the top drawer of his nightstand to pull out a condom. Using his teeth to tear open the wrapper, he got it out and put it on. He was... huge. I moved onto the bed a little more while he hurriedly rid me of my bra and thong, getting positioned between my legs. He tucked back a loose strand of my hair and looked deep into my eyes. He was so handsome... He was everything I could've dreamed of.

"Ready Mia?"

I bit at my bottom lip and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He bent down as we continued to kiss, his hands palming a boob each. His thumbs ran back and forth on my nipples as he made his grand entrance. I gasped softly, trying to give my body time to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Uh, you're just big... Bigger than I expected."

A huge smirk plastered his face.

"Then you better get ready..."


	5. Chapter 5

Owen and I had been dating for three months, and things were intense. If we weren't in surgery, we were spending most of our time together, Jace included. Moving to Seattle was probably one of the best things I had done in a long time. Shortly after Owen and I had started dating, I found an apartment not far from the hospital that was spacious enough for Jace and I to live comfortably in. Owen had only been staying the night the past week or so. I still tried to keep things slow since there was Jace involved, but the chemistry we shared was too strong.

We had an off day together so we decided to finally take Jace down to the boardwalk. Being September we were already in hoodies. Fall was coming but it was my favorite time of the year. We walked through all the little shops, Owen thankfully pushing Jace's stroller.

"Who's up for some ice cream before we go play some of the games?"

"Mama, can we ride that big wheel?! It looks so fun!"

"I don't see why not. There's even bumper cars and that pirate ship to ride."

"I love pirates!"

Owen smiled and rustled Jace's hair some. Jace had really been thriving having male influences around like Derek and Owen. He was a lot happier, just like I was. We spent the afternoon riding rides, playing games, eating all kinds of carnival type food, and decided to bring it to a close letting Jace play at the park until sundown. Owen and I sat on one of the benches, holding hands and making small talk.

"So Jace's birthday is next Saturday."

"I know. Miranda scheduled the both of us plus Meredith and Derek off work to do something. What are your plans?"

"I think we're gonna go to Wild Waves Theme Park. It's nothing too extreme so at least Zola and Jace will be able to ride most rides... Then a birthday dinner at an Italian restaurant. Shepherd birthday tradition."

"That'll be fun. What should I get him?"

I smiled at the thought of it. We weren't exactly sure where Owen stood, whether he was becoming like a father figure, or anything at all. But they had a nice relationship forming. They really loved each other.

"You know you don't have to get him anything... He's gonna love it just if you're there."

"Yeah but that's my little buddy. I want to get him something."

"Well you got him that set of army men when we first met which he's still obsessed with, by the way. Anything military he likes now, and I don't understand stuff like that so if you absolutely have to get him something, I'd go into that territory."

"What are you getting him?"

"Clothes and such. Leaving it to Der and Mere to get the fun toys and what not. They always go overboard anyways. We all always do for our nieces and nephews."

"Army stuff... I can do that easily."

He pressed a kiss onto my cheek, making me blush. I turned to look at him as he gazed back at me with his dreamy blue eyes.

"Owen... I think, no wait, I know... I love you."

I immediately bit my tongue. I didn't mean to say it unless I was sure the feeling was mutual but it just felt so right in that moment.

"Mia..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that just came right out."

"Oh be quiet for two seconds... I was going to say I love you too. Maybe we've only been together 3 months but it has felt like a lifetime. I love you, and I'm in love with you."

Now I knew I was blushing even harder. He made me so happy.

"I'm in love with you too."

His lips crashed against mine, and we shared a deep, passionate kiss but had to break it off because one) we were in public, and two) we had Jace.

"You've never once thought anything different towards me having a kid and that's huge. You've taken both me and Jace into stride and never looked back."

"And you've never thought anything different of me even with my episodes. You're the only one who can calm me down from them. That says something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Meredith was right to begin with. She always knew there was something up between us two."

"There has been since we met."

We were soon interrupted by Jace who must've known the attention wasn't fully on him.

"Mama, watch me!"

He was at the top of the biggest slide and went to go down on his stomach. I couldn't get to him fast enough to catch him at the bottom. It was like everything was in slow motion... Both Owen and I ran over but got there right as he flew off and landed on his arm. Jace immediately started screaming and crying. I picked him up carefully, dusting the wood chips off of him.

"Okay baby, you're okay. Mommy's got you. How bad does it hurt?"

Owen assisted me in getting his hoodie off so we could assess his hurt the best we could.

"Really really bad Mommy."

He continued to sob, so Owen tried his best to get his mind off of it.

"Hey buddy, you're okay. You're a tough guy, and you know what? Soldiers don't cry, especially not to their mommy, so dry up those tears."

I glared over at Owen, immediately feeling offended.

"He's not one of your soldiers Owen, he's just a little boy. Not even three. We need to get him to Grey-Sloan for x-rays."

"Really Mia? He only landed on it. He's able to move it some. I'm sure he's fine."

"He landed on it, exactly. He's crying in pain. You know what? I'm not debating this. We're taking him in for x-rays."

"No Mama, I'm okay, I want to play!"

He tried to fight away his tears, and get down to play, only to cry more from moving his arm.

"See? He's not fine. Let's go."

"Seriously? He wants to play, let him play."

I glared at him once again, completely furious now.

"He is hurt! You of all people, since you're a damn doctor, should understand me wanting to take him. Now go pull up the truck so we can take him!"

Owen stormed off like a grumpy little two year old to get the truck. He pulled up along side the curb and I got Jace buckled in the best I could without hurting hi even more. The truck ride there was silent, minus Jace's sniffling.

"Mama, it hurts..."

"I know babe. We're almost there, then we'll have Auntie Callie look at it, okay? She's Mommy's friend who fixes bones. She'll help you feel all better."

Owen pulled up right out front and glared over at me, waiting for us to get out.

"Seriously? You don't get to act like this, not while my baby is hurting."

I hurried to get Jace out and inside the hospital, paging Callie 911 so she'd come right away. Sure enough she came running down the main stairs.

"What happened?"

"Little dare devil tried to go head first off the biggest slide at the park and landed on his right arm. I think it's broken. My idiot boyfriend doesn't."

Callie just smirked at me and got Jace out of my arms and into hers.

"Okay buddy, let's take you for x-rays to see if anything is broken. If you're super brave for your Mommy, I bet you can have a lollipop from Aunt Callie's office."

That got Jace to smile through his tears.

"But Mommy hasn't even made dinner yet!"

"I think tonight is different circumstances. Now let's go buddy."

We got him up to x-ray, and sure enough he had a hairline elbow fracture and broken ulna. Callie was able to cast him up before the break made his arm swell up too much.

"Okay, so he's definitely going to have some discomfort. Children's ibuprofen should take care of that. The cast is waterproof so baths and what not shouldn't be an issue. I paged Arizona, she's going to bring me a children's sling and he should wear that to alleviate the strain. In about 4 weeks we'll removed the cast and do more x-rays. If his elbow is healed, we'll be able to give him a smaller cast through the remainder of his ulna breaking. As promised, a lollipop for the brave knight."

"Not a knight, a soldier! Thank you Auntie Callie!"

He took the lollipop from her and started sucking on it. Yeah, Owen had definitely rubbed off on him.

"Thank you Callie... I wouldn't trust anyone but you with him."

"Well of course. He's one of our own, he's always going to be taken care of. You should go home, eat some dinner, all that. I know you're on call tomorrow. I'm supposed to be off. I can switch with you if you'd like to take the day for Jace."

"No, I appreciate it though."

Jace had had enough of sitting so when Arizona came with the sling and he got situated with it, he requested to play in daycare until we were ready to go home. I still had to talk to Owen.

"Okay buddy. Take it easy okay? Ms. Kara just put on a movie, so why don't you watch it?"

"Okay. Mama, why'd you make me get this? Owen said I'm okay."

"Owen also wasn't right. You have a broken arm, baby. The cast will make it better."

"I wish you listened to him. I don't want this. I want Owen."

I bit my cheek to not get upset and quickly checked Jace into daycare, walking to the cafeteria. I'd just eat here and go through the drive-thru for Jace on the way home. There was some bacon macaroni concoction that was fairly decent so I chose that with some fruit. Once I finished and still couldn't find Owen, I went into one of the on call rooms and paged him. He had me waiting a few minutes then finally came in, still looking pissed. I started to fight back tears. I felt like everything was falling apart.

"Arizona told me he does have a broken arm. If you paged me in here to say 'I told you so', save it. I know I already messed up. I pissed you off by telling him soldiers don't cry and by trying to just let him play. So, I'll be staying at my place tonight after I drop you and your son off."

He sounded so detatched but I wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Of course you pissed me off. If Jace wants to cry in my arms, he can. He's a just a little boy. That's my little boy. And you want to know what? He's mad at me! He doesn't even want me. He truly believes his arm is okay. You want to know why? Because you told him it was. As I was checking him into daycare, he said he wanted you. Not me. Not Mommy who was consoling him."

"So what? Isn't that good that Jace is trusting other people? It's good for him to be around other people. Sorry I made you out to be the bad parent, I just didn't want him to think it was so serious. I think you're jealous that for once he doesn't run straight to you."

"Jealous?! That's my kid! I was the one that taught him to walk. I taught him to talk. I even had him potty trained by his second birthday. He can count to twenty, and knows his ABCs... I taught him all that. I was all he had until just a couple months ago!"

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. It hurt to breathe I was getting so upset. I saw Owen's demeanor change from hard to worried.

"Mia, calm down... You look like you're about to pass out."

I tried to get out to run out of the room. I couldn't be around anyone. I was melting down. I felt him pull me into his arms by my hips as he tried to pull me onto his lap on the bunk. I was failing at trying to break away from him.

"Let go of me Owen! I can't do this!"

"Amelia, you're having an anxiety attack... Take deep breaths... It's okay."

"I'm not anxious!"

"You may not think it, but you are. Your son got his first broken bone this evening... Things have been changing for the both of you nonstop since you moved here... You've had to adjust to having a man around again. You even told me you loved me first today and I know how big of a deal it was for you because of everything you've been through. You've gone through a lot and probably haven't been able to process it all."

"Let go of me Owen!"

He only pulled me tighter to him until his arms were holding mine down by my side. Him having me in a bear hug only made the tears flow harder.

"You aren't gonna push me away, Mia. We're gonna work you through this anxiety attack just like we work through my episodes. Once you're better, we're gonna go get Jace from daycare and get him fed. We'll have a movie night or something, okay? I'll come home with you guys. We're in a relationship Mia. I love you, and you love me. We're in this together. Just breathe... Focus on the sound of my voice, and breathe."

Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. He kept talking to me, reassuring things would be okay, as my tears started to slow. Maybe, just maybe, Owen Hunt would be the one.


	6. Chapter 6

**~So, 9 month time skip. Don't ask why, but it's to get things rolling in this story. Don't be too mad at me! Enjoy... Should be July-ish again. Leave a review with any comments/ suggestions. Thanks!~**

Three months of dating quickly turned in twelve. We went through our first holiday season together and all of it went over smoothly. We were becoming our own little family, the three of us. Owen was like a father to Jace, and their bond was undeniable. So when Owen came to me one day to say Jace called him 'Daddy', I wasn't too surprised. I knew it would happen eventually.

 _I stood at the O.R board, figuring out where everyone would be for the day, and what surgeries were going on. I was working a 5 a.m to 5 p.m shift since I had a tumor removal surgery and was holding a seminar with Derek that afternoon. Since I had left the apartment so early, Owen was the one that had to get Jace up and into daycare by 8 for Owen to start. He met me by the O.R board around 7:45, thankfully with a large cup of coffee for the both of us._

" _Morning Mia."_

" _Hey you. How was Jace this morning?"_

" _Uh, he put up a bit of a fight having to change out of his pajamas, but it was fine. We had chocolate chip waffles this morning."_

" _Well that's nice."_

" _Did you eat?"_

" _Haven't got to it yet. Kepner and I had a trauma right as I was getting in. Had a huge subdural hematoma patient. I fixed it just in time so he lived."_

" _Not even 8 a.m and already saved a life, look at you go. Let's go get you something from the cafeteria."_

" _I'm fine."_

" _You're about to go into a 4-5 hour surgery. Pre-op for you is in 30 minutes. You can grab something to eat."_

 _I had learned quickly into us dating to not argue with him when it came to eating. He always made sure I was eating plenty, and never let me skip a meal unless I was sick._

" _Fine, let's go."_

 _He took my hand into his as we walked in the direction of the cafeteria._

" _So uh... I was dropping Jace off at daycare... Whenever we hugged goodbye, he called me Daddy."_

" _What?"_

" _Yeah. He hugged me and said 'Bye Daddy' whenever I told him to have a good day."_

 _I held back my smile to see Owen's reaction because he seemed concerned._

" _And what did you say back?"_

" _Nothing... I mean I didn't know what to say so I just gave him a pat on the back and left."_

" _Are you okay with that?"_

 _He stopped walking and paused to look at me._

" _I just didn't know if you'd be."_

" _Owen. We've been dating a year. You've lived with us for 9 months. Jace is around Derek and Zola all the time with Zola always calling Der 'Daddy'... I guess Jace just wants one of his own, you know?"_

" _I mean, I want him. He's like a son to me... I feel like he's my son. I'm in this for the long run Amelia, so if you don't mind him calling me Daddy, I don't either. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to replace Ryan-"_

 _I cut him off before he could say anymore about him._

" _Jace never met his father, so he has no connection to him. Yes, Ryan is his father... No one can replace that at least. But you're his Daddy now I guess. I mean the bond you have with him is one like I have with him. So don't worry about Ryan."_

A couple weeks after, we finally had a night off together that Derek and Meredith could take Jace, so we went out for our one year anniversary. Owen booked us reservations at some fancy Italian restaurant then a night at the Four Seasons Hotel. The suite he booked us was ginormous. It was perfect. After soaking in the giant tub together, I wanted us to get into bed for the real fun to start but Owen insisted we watched a movie first, much to my dismay.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"A movie over sex with me? Since when?"

"Patience is a virtue Mia. I promise I'll make it up to you."

He popped the DVD into the player and when the menu screen came up, I could tell it was a homemade video. It was starting to click...

Meredith and Derek were first to pop on the screen, They were standing in their kitchen, and by the shakiness of it, I could tell Zola was recording it.

"Hi Amy. We wanted to say how much we love you, and how excited we are to see your little family coming together. Owen wanted us to make a video of a short message, so here it is. We really hope you say yes because Owen would make an asset to the family."

Then it was Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Lexie with Sofia running around in the background.

"Shepherdess! We are so happy for you, Owen, and Jace. You guys make a perfect family. Now you get to look forward to all of the planning. That's where the fun begins."

Mark smirked and of course had to chime in.

"No, Callie and Arizona are wrong. The fun begins on the honeymoon when the sex is constant. That's when you enjoy it best."

I couldn't help but blush and giggle. Owen came and sat on the bed next to me, both of us in the big fluffy bathrobes. His hand grabbed mine. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The next face to come across the screen was my favorite of all: Jace. I guess Owen let him hold it himself because it was at a down angle and super close to his face.

"Hi Mama! Daddy says he wants to marry you. I think yes, so Daddy will always be my daddy. Zola and Bailey have a daddy, and Sofia has a daddy too. I want Owen to be my daddy forever. So say yes. Daddy and I picked out a super sparkly and pretty ring so you have to wear it. I love you Mama."

Owen had got up temporarily to grab the ring box from his suitcase. When he opened it, it reveal a big, beautiful, diamond ring. It was perfect. Tears stung my eyes... I couldn't have expected Owen to propose in any better way.

"Amelia... I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you, and my love for you grows everyday. Not only will I get an amazing wife, I'll get Jace too for good. That's my little buddy. So I hope in marrying you, we could get those adoption papers so I could really be his Daddy... Amelia Grace Shepherd, will you marry me?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deep and passionately.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much."

He grinned at me and slid the ring onto my finger. It really was perfect. I felt him tugging at the tie of my robe.

"See? I told you it was worth the wait... Now as your fiance, I'd like full permission to make love to you... Over and over again... All night."

That got a huge grin out of me. He was so cheesy but charming.

"Well of course... You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**~Just a little bonus chapter which would've taken place a couple weeks before last chapter so they aren't engaged yet, however Jace just started calling Owen daddy... Enjoy this Fourth of July chapter. As always, it'd be cool if you guys would leave me some reviews. I love them. Thank you for the support! And be sure to let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters!~**

I had purposely gone to Bailey to see if she could schedule Owen to be on call on the 4th of July. His PTSD never allowed him to enjoy the fireworks. They would always trigger an episode. So rather stress him out, I rather him be sleeping in some bunk in an on call room. However, my ever so delightful boyfriend insisted that he have the night off to celebrate with me and Jace.

"So the people that live across the hall from us that have that little boy Matthew asked about having Jace sleep over. They want to take the boys to the zoo and aquarium tomorrow."

Matthew's parents Melanie and Isaac often would take Jace for us if we were both on call or working late. Melanie was a pediatric nurse at Grey-Sloan while Isaac worked in mechanical engineering. We tried to not always have to depend on Derek and Meredith to watch Jace when we couldn't, and he seemed to really love his best buddy Matthew.

"That'll be fine. We both work 10-7 tomorrow so we could pick Jace up before dinner."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Isaac said most of our floor is going to the roof top of the highrise tonight to see the firework show put on by downtown Seattle. I told them we'd join them."

He was determined to be out there for them, no matter if it triggered an episode or not.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? We could always watch them from our window. It's big enough."

"I don't want Jace to have memories of having to miss out on stuff just because I couldn't handle it. I'm doing it for Jace."

I couldn't argue with him on that. Thankfully there was enough celebrations going on in California that Jace never grew a fear of fireworks. It made holidays like this very easy.

"Okay baby, whatever you say."

We were interrupted when Jace came running out of his bedroom with his suitcase.

"Mama, I want to go see Matt now!"

He paused in front of us to reveal what he had packed. He had a pair of fleece Christmas pajamas, superman underwear, camo pants, and an orange striped shirt along with his stuffed lion we got when we first moved to Seattle. Owen and I both failed miserably at stifling our laughter. Jace furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what we were laughing at.

"What's so funny Daddy?"

"Oh nothing buddy."

"Mama..."

He tried to give his warning tone, much like the one I'd give him while catching him doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"'Nothing son, just that it is July and you packed Christmas pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow that doesn't even come close to matching. Can we go back into your room and pack correctly? After dinner we are going to go up to the roof top to watch fireworks with Matthew and his mommy and daddy. That's when you'll go stay over at his apartment, okay?"

Owen got to making our dinner while I helped Jace actually get an overnight bag together. Once we enjoyed our hamburgers for dinner, we gathered up a blanket to lay out and sit on for the show. We met up with Melanie and Issac while the boys played, catching up on parental gossip until the fireworks started. Much like when the fireworks went off on our first date, Owen's entire body that I was leaning against tensed up like stone. When I looked up at his face, his eyes looked black. He was staring off at nothing. I could tell he was nowhere close to here. I moved quickly, knowing to stop this before it escalated in front of everyone. I quickly went over to kiss Jace goodbye, even though he was too engrossed in the show and his friend to care. After handing his bag off to Melanie and explaining the situation, I went back over to him. He still hadn't budge but he had turned pale.

"Owen, come on. We're going to our apartment."

"I can't... I can't just leave them..."

The helicopter accident that killed his entire platoon but him... He was reliving the aftermath of the crash and explosion.

"Come on baby. Let's go. Jace is with Melanie."

He stood up, still mentally miles away. I grabbed up the blanket, and took his hand to lead him back down to our apartment. The more we walked away from it, the more aware he became of what was really going on.

"Mia, I'm sorry. Dammit, I ruined it. Let's go back. We can go back."

"I'm sorry but I love you too much to willingly allow you to have an episode."

I unlocked our door and turned the lights back on.

"I wanted us to be able to watch the fireworks, and I ruined it."

Tossing the blanket over the recliner, I was quick to turn the couch that was under the big living room window around to face it. He looked stunned.

"What are you-"

"We're going to watch the rest of the firework display. You haven't ruined tonight. I'm not going to let you miss out of fireworks just because of past trauma. It's the sound that scares you. So now we are inside, and I'm turning on music to block out the sound. We're going to lay on the couch like we do every night, and watch them."

"But-"

"Don't talk. For once just stay quiet and enjoy the view."

I sat down in my usual spot, and he did his. He put his arm around me so I curled up to his side. He was looking at the fireworks now completely mesmerized. He wasn't tense at all... It finally worked. He could finally handle fireworks. He stayed silent the entire time, even a little after the grand finale. It wasn't until I pulled away from him that he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I for one am going to get ready for bed. What did you think?"

"They were beautiful. So many different patterns and colors... It was awesome."

I smiled proudly to myself.

"You did it. I'm proud of you."

"I love you Mia. You understand me more than I understand myself."

"I do what I can. Now are you going to sit here all night or would you like to come to bed with me? I would definitely enjoy the snuggles."

"Following right behind you dear, just let me move the couch back. Thank you for tonight."

I gave him a quick kiss. Maybe I really was the only one that could calm him from letting his episodes occur or escalate.


	8. Chapter 8

I was up one morning making breakfast for myself and Jace when I saw a Playtex commercial on T.V. I rolled my eyes at the commercial depicted girls on their period running around in white dresses, jumping rope, and laughing like they were having the best time of their lives. Let's be real, girls on their periods wear sweatpants, eat chocolate, and sleep. Then it dawned on me... it's been ages since I last got my period. I felt the color drain from my face. Hurrying to get Jace into his seat to eat the omelete and bacon I made, I ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach contents from last night. No longer hungry, and internally freaking out, I had to hurry to work. I needed to get a pregnancy test done and speak with Arizona. Damn Owen for constantly having sex with me. A condom must have broken at some point. It had been the beginning of March when I last had my period, and here we were in the middle of July. As I was changing, I took a second to look at myself in the mirror. My hips no longer protruded from my waist, and I looked bloated. How have I not noticed this before?

The ride to work was silent. Even though it was only a 10 minute drive, Jace must've known something was off because he didn't blab on and on like most mornings. After checking him into daycare, I went to the supply closet to get a pregnancy test. My heart was pounding as I peed on the stick in the bathroom. I put it into the wrapper and in my lab coat pocket while I went to find Arizona. She was in her office doing paperwork so I just barged in.

"Amelia... Hi. Everything okay?"

"That's actually what I'm here to talk about... I think I might be pregnant."

"Might?"

"I haven't gotten my period since the beginning of March."

She set her pen down and looked shocked.

"That means you're like four and a half months pregnant... How could you not know?"

"I don't know. I peed on a stick but now I'm too nervous to even look at it."

"Just give it to me and I'll look at it."

With shaky hands, I got the test out of my pocket and handed it to her, holding my breath until she told me the results.

"Well, this says you're pregnant so you more than likely are. I can fit you and Owen in for an ultrasound before I do my rounds."

Owen... He still didn't know. I decided to page him since I still hadn't seen him. He was on call last night so he decided to stay in an on call room. He had a scrub nurse call me to say him and Karev were in surgery on an 11 year old trauma patient.

"He's busy. I'll go so I know the baby is healthy. I'll tell him after his surgery."

We hurried to ultrasound imaging to get this done. I laid down on the exam bed and got my feet into the stirrups. Arizona was swift with her work and got the probe in with minor discomfort. I looked at the screen, having flashbacks to when I found out I was pregnant with Jace. Sure enough, there was a little baby in my stomach.

"So by how the baby is measuring, you're just at 15 weeks pregnant. Now it concerns me because you're hardly showing but you're borderline underweight so I definitely want to see significant weight gain by your next visit. You seriously have had no symptoms?"

"None at all. I threw up a bunch this morning but I think it was just nerves. I didn't even remember I was late until a tampon commercial came on and it dawned on me."

"Well, you definitely are pregnant. Would you like to find out the gender now? Your next ultrasound is going to be at 20 weeks."

I just nodded. I rather know now. Then I could tell Owen if we were going to have another little boy or our first little girl. She moved the probe around more, making it a tad more uncomfortable, then she froze the frame to see.

"Ah, look right there. No penis. You're having a little girl."

I smiled so big. Jace would be the perfect big brother.

"I can't wait to tell Owen. Thank you for squeezing me in."

"Of course. I'll print you off the pictures, then send you on your way."

She printed plenty of the ultrasound pictures of my little girl. All of the nervousness was replaced with excitement.

After getting Edwards to cover my rounds, I went to the scrub room where Owen was scrubbing out. I could tell something was wrong. Owen looked angry, and Karev just looked annoyed. As Karev was walking out, he mumbled 'Good luck, he's an ass' to me. So apparently it wasn't the best timing to tell him.

"Hey you."

"What can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Jace and I missed you last night."

"Okay."

"Is everything okay?"

He was never like this with me. Even whenever he was in his worst moods, he was nice to me.

"No it's not. Karev is a dumbass and I'm seriously wondering how Robbins has let him work with her for this long. He does not know common sense when it comes to kids under trauma like this. I am the trauma surgeon, not him."

"He's also a pediatric surgeon, so I imagine he does know what to do. What happened in there?"

I moved my hand to brush his arm but he pulled it away quickly.

"Karev wouldn't shut the hell up and guess what? We did it his way, and we lost the patient. So now Karev is going to tell the parents of that eleven year old that their child is dead."

His words came out of his mouth harsh like venom.

"Well babe, you can't save them all."

He glared over at me, not pleased with my presence.

"Did you come in here for a certain reason, or just to bug me?"

I was now trying to not get emotional. I wasn't used to this.

"You don't have to talk to me like that. I had some good news that I think will cheer you up."

"What is so good? Please tell me. I have been up for 37 hours and I have lost three patients, and done 9 surgeries in those 37 hours. Enlighten me with your good news."

My eyes with starting to itch with tears forming.

"I'm pregnant, Owen. 15 weeks actually."

"Is it mine?"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. My bottom lip started to quiver but now I was angry.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"We've used a condom every single time we have ever had sex. I made sure of it. Just, I know your past of whoring around..."

I couldn't stop myself from smacking him right across the face.

"You don't get to say that I'm a whore. Yes I have slept with other men besides you and Ryan but that was before I was with either of you. Never once have I cheated."

I guess my slap had knocked some sense into him because now he immediately looked guilty and ashamed.

"Amelia, I didn't mean that."

"No, I hear you loud and clear. Just know I wasn't with anyone after Ryan died besides you. In the past year, you are the only man I've had sex with. I mean for Christ's sake we're supposed to be getting married."

"Mia..."

"Don't call me that. Don't ruin that pet name for me right now. I have to go, I have an acoustic neuroma I have to remove in 20 minutes. Jace is in daycare if you want to go see him before you go home, but try to refrain from referring to his mom as a whore in front of him."

I turned to walk back, still holding back my tears, as I felt him grab my hand. I yanked it away and spun back to give him the ultrasound pictures.

"There is your daughter. Let that sink in. I wouldn't want to disturb your sleeping or whatever tonight, so Jace and I are gonna go stay with Derek and Meredith. I'll be back around 8 to grab some things but I'll be sure to leave you the hell alone."

Storming off, I went to go find Derek before my surgery. My big brother always knew how to make me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

I had done a fairly good job avoiding Owen for the rest of the week. Well, I wouldn't say avoiding, but I really just didn't want to be around him. It worked out with schedule rotation that he was on call two nights, then I was, so we split time with Jace. As if finding out I was pregnant was what started it all, I started getting all kinds of cravings, I was cracking up one second and bawling the next, but worst of all: my back would kill me. Arizona said it was more than likely a pinched nerve and the more my baby would move, it would get better. My baby was already taking after her father with how stubborn she was because she would only kick her feet, but stayed resting right by my pinched nerve. My backaches made most surgeries over three hours unbearable so besides consults, putting in shunts, and taking care of most head traumas, any big surgeries went to Derek or Lexie. That was okay with me for now since it allowed more time with Jace. Owen and I needed to talk obviously. Everyone made it clear how much he was in a downward spiral. His anxiety was through the roof, and episodes happened nearly daily. He held it together around Jace...Me too for the little amount of time we were around each other. He respected that I wanted space but I knew that would only last so long.

I had just finished fixing a subdural hematoma and craniotomy when my back was killing me to the point I was almost in tears. I scrubbed out quickly and saw Owen in the hallway. He looked sad then concerned when he saw me wince in pain and grip my lower back. I scurried to an on-call room to avoid falling apart in front of him. His words still stung, but I missed him like crazy. He could always make me feel better but now... I wasn't so sure. I just needed to rest my back for a minute and lay down. Right as I got under the covers, letting my waterfall of tears flow freely, he came in. I could tell it was him even facing the wall. I knew the sound of his steps.

"Amelia."

"Owen, not now."

"Then when?"

"Later. I just need a minute."

He still wouldn't leave. He decided to sit on the edge of the bunk I was laying in to look at me. I groaned and hid my face in the pillow.

"You're crying."

"My back is killing me. The baby gave me a pinched nerve. I'm fine, I just need a minute."

"Let me rub your back. I promise you'll feel better."

Did he not get that I wanted to be alone?

"Just drop it, Owen."

"Amelia, we need to move past this. I'm losing my mind here. You are the love of my life. I was in a shitty mood, and I said something to you I shouldn't have. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

I took a deep breath, realizing that this talk was finally happening. There was no more avoiding it.

"You know, I can count on one hand the amount of times that I've actually cried over my feelings being hurt. One of those times was being called a whore by my fiance."

"Amelia-"

"Just listen. You and I... we... Well, we are a very intimate couple. I'm pretty sure we know everything there is to know about each other. So whenever you use my past, which I don't tell many people at all about, against me like that... To call me a whore... It hurts because I love you, and you are one of the few people in life I actually care about what you think of me. I was happy for all of about 10 minutes finding out I was pregnant before it all happened. Now I'll forgive you in due time for the sake of our relationship, and for Jace, but is that really what you think of me?"

His eyes bulged and he shook his head.

"Not at all. I guess it was just a heat of the moment thing and I lashed out. You aren't a whore at all. Really. You're my bright blue eyed, dark brown headed, exceptionally gorgeous and intelligent fiance. You're an amazing mother, and an amazing surgeon. That's what I think of you."

"Okay, so we're having a little girl. What if she came home from school one day crying because some boy called her a whore. What would you do?"

Without even blinking, he responded.

"I'd kick his ass. He wouldn't get away with it."

"Right because you're her daddy and it's your job to protect her. Now, I don't have that because my father is dead. But I do have a big brother who I had to stop from pummeling you. You may be all strong and what not from the army but don't underestimate Derek's right hook. You know, he tried to convince me to call off the engagement. To just end it and move back in with them. But I didn't. We're stronger than this, and I know you're better than juvenile name calling."

"I know. It won't ever happen again, I swear on my life."

"You need to see Dr. Wyatt more. Lexie is going to prescribe you beta blockers, and I got you some all natural mood relaxer and anti-anxiety supplements. This needs to get better, preferably before our baby is born."

"Okay. I see her this evening, and I'll talk about scheduling appointments with her for twice a week. I'll do whatever it takes, I just want us back to normal."

He was sincere in his words. I could tell he truly meant it. That was the Owen I loved and missed.

"Good. Since we established that, once my pinched nerve goes away and I can keep my emotions in check, you're going to have to make it up to me with lots and lots of sex."

He smirked down at me and stroked my cheek.

"Can do."

"But for now, I will take that back rub you offered since you have magic hands. Then I'd like you to lay with me because I've gone almost an entire week without you in bed with me and it sucks."

He immediately dropped his hands to start working his magic on me.

"I love you Mia. And by the way, I'm over the moon in excitement for our baby. I mean it. I can't wait to meet her."

I just smiled to myself, relieved we were starting to work things out.

"Good. I love you too. Just don't think you're off the hook yet."

"With the Shepherds, I never am."


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Lexie walked in on me and Owen laying there, word spread like wildfire that all was well between the two of us. It made everyone particularly happy because they were fed up with Owen being an ass, and I'm sure they were afraid of him whenever he was having his episodes. We were interrupted from our nap about an hour in, as Owen got paged 911. I got up since my back wasn't hurting as bad. It was about lunch time so I went to the attendings' lounge to warm up the pasta I brought. Meredith, Lexie, Mark, Arizona, April, and Alex were all sitting in there, immediately staring as I walked through the door.

"Uh, Amy? When was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

"Last night, I think. Why?"

"Oh man. You better go find him."

"Is something wrong?"

I suddenly started to worry, focusing on the microwave warming my food so they wouldn't see my demeanor change.

"He heard about you and Owen..."

I slammed the lid of my tupperware down on the microwave stand, completely fed up with anyone but me and Owen worrying about our relationship.

"Why does he-"

In came Derek storming right over to me.

"Amelia Grace Shepherd! What the hell?"

"No Derek, what the hell to you. Why are you so worried?"

Kepner was quick to leave even if she wasn't done eating. She hated being in awkward situations. Meredith got up to put a calming hand on Derek's shoulder but it didn't work.

"He called you a whore! And now you're just going to let him waltz back into your life like nothing happened? You think being called a whore is okay?!"

I took a deep breath to keep my cool, even if he didn't deserve that much.

"No, I know a lot of things happened. And no, it would never be okay for him to call me a whore even if I was one. I spent a lot of my life an angry person who always held grudges. But Owen is my fiance. It's a forgivable mistake. Which is what it was, a mistake."

"You say that now, until he does it again!"

"He won't! Owen and I already talked this out."

"So when he hurts you the next time and you come crying to me..."

Now I was really losing my cool. I'm sure everyone on the entire floor of the hospital could hear us.

"You do not get to use that against me! You're my fucking brother for Christ's sake. You're supposed to be there!"

"Which is why you need to listen when I say he is no good for you!"

I shook my head, having a hard time believing he was actually saying this to me.

"He is good for me! I love him probably more than I ever loved Ryan and that says a lot. If you see him with Jace, you'd know how much he loves both me and my son. He made a mistake and I chose to forgive him. I know it wasn't okay which is why I took some space to rethink things. But I know that Owen is always going to be around. He is Jace's dad now and the father of my unborn daughter. He and I are in love, and we are getting married. So you either find a way to get over yourself and be friends with Owen again, or you are going to lose the sister and nephew you just got back. I won't stick around to be yelled at or ignored like I did all my life with you and the girls."

I got the food out of the microwave, no longer willing to pay attention to him. I needed to be alone before I hurt someone. I stormed down the hall to a different on call room, locking the door behind me.

 **Owen POV**

After two more traumas came in, it was finally time for me to go home. It was last so I knew Jace would already be asleep, but I was hoping Amelia would still be up. I heard all about her big screaming match with Derek about me from numerous people so I knew not to expect her mood to be great when I got home. I unlocked the door to our apartment, quietly dropping my keys in the tray by the door and setting my briefcase down.

"Mia?"

"In the tub."

I walked through the kitchen down our hall, quietly checking in on Jace. He was passed out on his stomach, his messy head of curls all over the place, with his stuffed monkey tucked under an arm. Just like his mom, he was a sound stomach sleeper. I walked into our room then through to the bathroom to see her laying naked in a bath.

"Hey you."

"Hi beautiful. How was your day?"

She gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm sure you heard all about it. I'm fine though. He just has to get over himself. I forgave you and that's what matters."

"How is your back?"

I had to remind myself over and over to not look at her perfect body too closely since there was a bulge in my pants that kept trying to grow. I couldn't help it. Amelia was just so damn attractive.

"Good actually. I took a couple tylenol with dinner, and the bath has relieved any other pain. How was work?"

"Busy and long. At least we have tomorrow off. Lazy day?"

"My favorite kind. There is meatloaf with vegetables and macaroni and cheese in the microwave on a plate for you."

I grinned softly as I bent over to kiss her forehead, enjoying the view.

"I do love my girl's cooking."

That made her laugh which was music to my ears.

"Oh hush you. You act like I didn't notice that bulge. It's hard not to, you're kind of huge."

"I mean your back isn't hurting you right now... That gives us time."

"Oh plenty. And our boy is asleep so we better take advantage of this rare timing... Help me out and let's get to our bed."

I just nodded, so happy to be with a woman like Amelia. She was truly one of a kind.

After our long night of satisfying each other, Amelia laid naked and asleep curled into my arms. I woke up just as the sun was rising. She hardly moved at all last night as her head was in the same exact spot of where she laid it down last night. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was completely peaceful which was a rarity with our kind of life. I moved one of my hands down to her stomach to feel the baby kick. I was pleased as my daughter responded accordingly until it disrupted Amelia enough to wake her up.

"Hey you."

I noticed more and more that was her special greeting for me. She always said it no matter what time of day. I gave her a soft kiss, taking a moment to gaze into those sapphire eyes of hers.

"Morning."

"Already awake and stirring trouble with our little one, huh?"

"I didn't think she'd actually kick for me, but she did. She's a strong little one."

"Trust me, I know."

She placed her hand right on top of mine.

"Have you thought up names for her yet?"

"Kind of. I was starting to throw some names around. I liked Jenna. I want her to at least have the same initials as Jace. Once we're married and you adopt him, he'll be Jace or Jason Reid Hunt. I like the sound of Jenna Hunt."

I grinned at the thought of it.

"What about Rosalie?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Rosalie. That's a nice name."

"Jenna Rosalie Hunt?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"I like it too."

"So then it's decided."

"Only if you make breakfast for us today. I want to shower before Jace wakes up but Jenna is thinking she wants some french toast, hashbrowns, grits, eggs, oranges, and pineapple."

"Jesus... Jenna or the entire state of Washington?"

"Funny. Please? I made dinner last night which you didn't even eat."

"I can think of something else I did in fact eat last night."

I playfully teased her, earning one of her brightest blushes.

"Owen Hunt... Please, just make breakfast?"

She started to pull away, moving towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast is on the way, my love."

"Good. Don't forget to put on clothes... Jace will come barreling down the hall at any time."  
She was right. Our spitfire son had a tendency of running in at the most inconvenient of times.

"Yes dear."


	11. Chapter 11

**Owen POV**

I had just got done with my emergency appendectomy on a 13 year old boy with Meredith when Derek came running into the scrub room where Grey and I were scrubbing out, cheerful of our success in the close call patient.

"Hunt... I need you to come with me."

I immediately knew by look on his face it was serious.

"Is it Amelia or Jace? My mom?"

"Jace. Which is why you need to come with me. Amelia is doing a hemispherectomy with Lexie in O.R 4. He's okay now but..."

I followed Derek out of the room quickly as he led me to the pediatric wing, filling me in on what happened. He was in daycare when the daycare leader gave him peanut butter crackers for snack. Everyone knew Jace had a severe peanut allergy, and they even had it on file so I wasn't sure as to how this happened. I felt the color drain from my face as I saw his chart at the foot of his bed as he was labeled an anaphylaxis patient. Anaphylaxis is the most severe kind of allergic reaction. Just by looking at his ventilated and sedated body, I could tell it was one of the worst anyone has ever treated in this hospital.

"Amelia needs to know. She will blow a damn gasket if she gets out of surgery and finds out her son nearly died and we didn't tell her."

"It's breaking protocol. She will know the second she closes."

I wanted to knock Derek silly. If this was one of his kids...

"I'm going now, and I'm going to tell her. There is nothing you can do to stop me. That is my fiance and this is our son."

I stormed out and was amazed when Derek followed.

"Fine, I'll scrub in to replace her."

Standing in the scrub room with Derek while he scrubbed in, my heart started to pound. I didn't even know the full story but Amelia needed to know. It was bad enough they got me before her. I held the mask over my mouth as we both walked in.

"Ah, my brother and fiance are actually being civil? Who thought we'd ever see the day."

It was about two weeks since her big pow wow with Derek about me.

"Amelia..."

She paused when she was doing, steadying her hands as she looked at me.

"What? I am in the middle of something."

"Derek is here, okay? He is going to take your place..."

I was hesitant in my words and it only took her a second or two to realize what I was hinting at. She immediately tossed her scalpel down onto the tray, ripping her mask off as she ran to scrub out.

"Oh my god... Please tell me he's okay... What happened?!"

I took her hand as we speed walked to pediatrics.

"He was given peanut butter crackers at snack time. He went into anaphylactic shock. He's intubated and sedated. I just found out and came to get you."

We got to his room right as Arizona was extubating him.

"Just the two I was looking for. He is really strong. I'll start to wean him off sedatives now, and his airway is regulating."

"What the hell happened?"

Amelia looked like she was ready to kill.

"Kara accidentally gave him peanut butter crackers. By the time she remembered, he was already lethargic, unable to breathe. His face and tongue were swollen. He was starting to turn blue and his blood pressure was extremely low. I set up an IV the second I got him. I pushed epinephrine, prednisone, and dopamine. Epinephrine to constrict blood vessels to widen the airway and increase blood pressure. Prednisone decreases the severity and often recurrence of symptoms. Dopamine of course you know to help keep his heart rate stable. I know that is a lot and he will probably be wiped out for a while but I stopped the reaction as quick as I could given it had been about 10 minutes after he started to digest it all. He's going to stay on oxygen for the night, and I'll be monitoring him closely to make sure his airway doesn't start to close up again."

Amelia immediately turned to me.

"I want her fired. I want the entire daycare staff fired. Everyone working there today is fired or else we're suing. We have it on file and have mentioned more times than not he is severely allergic."

"I understand but really, it was an accident. Yes disciplinary actions are to be taken, but she doesn't need to lose her job. Jace has been around us plenty when we've had peanuts or a pb&j. He's never reacted like this."

"My son's life is not more important than their jobs. It's their responsibility to take care of him when we check him in there. That is what they are getting paid to do. They'll be lucky if the only thing that happens is losing their job. You can't stand over our son's swollen body and try to tell me I'm overreacting. He almost died Owen. It's that serious. Of course he hasn't reacted like this. If we ate anything peanut, we always made sure to wash our hands and face and clean the surfaces before touching him. Even then we've had to give him benadryl a couple times but he consumed it this time. All of it was in his little body."

She was getting all worked up which wasn't good for any of us, especially the baby.

"Okay, we'll meet with the board about this. Your brother and sister in law are partial owners of this hospital, I'm sure whatever you want will be carried out. Just relax please, for Jenna."

She seemed to calm down a little bit at the mention of our baby. I pushed the hospital chair over for her to sit by him. She brushed back some of his curls and I made a mental note to take him for an actual hair cut. Seeing her sit there loving on Jace made my heart melt. She truly was such an amazing mother.

I woke up in the middle of the night in Jace's hospital room on one of the little cots hearing Amelia in the bathroom wince in pain. The door was cracked so I quickly got up, careful to not disturb the sleeping prince, and went in there.

"Mia..."

"Hey you."

"Everything okay?"

She grit her teeth then tried to force out a smile.

"I think I'm just having Braxton Hick's contractions. I'm okay. I got them a couple times with Jace and they passed."

I was not about to take any chances.

"I'm going to page Arizona. She's on call here anyways."

"Owen, I'm okay. I promise."

"You're very unconvincing. I'm not going to risk anything with our baby."

I went back to where my cot was and found my pager. Arizona made it to the room a minute or two later.

"Is Jace okay?"

"He's fine. Been out since he had some of that chicken broth around 8. It's Amelia."

She slowly came out of the room, and instantly another contraction hit. I got to her side, helping to hold her up.

"She says it's Braxton Hick's but I don't think it is. Will you check her over?"

"Of course. Let me get a wheelchair and I'll take you guys to an exam room."

After making sure one of the nurses would sit with Jace until one of us could get back to him, we went to the exam room where Arizona immediately got to checking her over.

"I do notice substantial cervical thinning. Also, those are real contractions. While preterm delivery at 28 weeks isn't unheard of and the baby would have a good chance of making it, organ development is crucial in this time period. We want to hold off on delivery unless preenclampia occurs, or the baby goes into distress. I want to get Amelia admitted and onto a magnesium sulfate drip. If she responds to it well and the contractions go away and her cervix doesn't thin any further, she will more than likely be able to carry to full term, if not close to it. I'd like to try it."

Amelia glared at me as if I made this happen.

"Hey, I told you that you needed to be checked. You'll thank me later when Jenna comes out as healthy as can be at full term."

"So I'll be admitted then what? Jace is alone?"

"I'll go be with him if you'd like. He's gonna get discharged in the morning anyways. Then we can come sit here with you."

Arizona cleaned up everything and interjected.

"There are some side effects like nausea, fatigue, and migraines. It's only temporary while we are giving you the magnesium. If it works, all side effects should be gone within 48 hours. If it doesn't work, we will carry out a c-section to deliver the baby as safely as possible. After all you are 3 centimeters dilated."

I was worried. No longer about Jace because he was a trooper like his mom, but about Amelia. She was stubborn but I prayed to all the Gods out there that she wasn't stubborn enough to endanger our unborn child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Owen POV**

I was so torn on which room to be in. Jace was fast asleep and on the mend from his anaphylactic allergic reaction, but Amelia had gotten started on the magnesium to stop contractions and within thirty minutes she was getting a terrible migraine. Any light or sound made her literally wince in pain. It was nearly five in the morning so I knew Derek and Meredith would be waking up soon. They both had their shifts starting at seven. I went to Jace's room for the time being but bit the bullet and called Derek, even if we weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. It took a few rings but then he picked up.

"Shepherd."

"Hunt, you better have a good reason you're waking me up thirty minutes before my alarm goes off."

"I need your help."

The words tasted bitter coming out of my mouth. I knew he wouldn't drop the fact I was asking him for something.

"Wow, you of all people want to ask me for help?"

I was quickly regretting ever calling him.

"Don't be an ass, trust me, I didn't want to call you. Amelia is in the hospital now. She got admitted about an hour ago. She started having contractions, her cervix is thinning, and she's three centimeters dilated. She just made it to the six month mark. Arizona is going to try to keep the baby in as long as she can, so they started her on magnesium sulfate to see if they can stop her contractions. She's starting to get really sick but I don't know which to be with: my son or my fiance."

I heard him say something to Meredith who must have woken up.

"We'll be there as soon as we can and I won't give you grief right now, I promise. Stay with my sister since she seems worse off. As long as Jace is sleeping, it's okay if you're not there. We'll figure out more when Mere and I get there."

He hung up before I could say anything more. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting more stressed out as time went on. I just needed Amelia and Jace to be okay. Making the long walk from the peds floor to Amelia's room, I stopped for coffee. I would definitely need it since I had just about 5-6 hours of sleep. Right as I turned the corner to get to her room, you could see the lights were on and some nurse was holding one of the puke buckets as Amelia emptied her stomach into it. She laid back afterward completely worn out, and then she started crying. I moved quickly to the space on the other side of her bed and pulled her close, shushing her like I do Jace when he cries.

"Owen just go..."

She was trying to push me away but I wouldn't let her do it.

"What?"

"I'm very sick... I don't want you to see that... And I'm crying... You hate tears because it shows weakness... And I'm not strong right now... I'm so sorry."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Now that I had thought about it, the only other time I've seen Amelia full on cry was when we were in the on call room after our week long separation. She must have held onto when I told Jace, "Soldiers don't cry," all that time ago when we first started dating. I just held her closer, stroking her long dark brown hair that I loved.

"It's okay to cry, especially when you're in pain or sick. In your case, you're both of those things. It's not that I hate tears, I just hate seeing you or Jace cry because I don't want you guys upset. You're very strong, going through with this proves just that. In sickness and in health, right baby?"

She half smiled through her tears.

"We aren't even married."

"Yet. We aren't married yet. One day soon we will be and I'll be able to say I was there from the beginning. Now, Derek and Meredith are on their way to see Jace, so I can stay with you."

She seemed to relax some until another contraction hit. Her body tensed up and she clenched her teeth to try to hold in her pain.

"Deep breaths Mia... You're strong, you can do this..."

She gripped the collar of my scrub top since that's what her hand was placed on. As the pain subsided, she released it.

"I'm really tired, O."

"Then sleep, I got you. If you have to get sick again, I have the basin for it on this table. Just relax... I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She snuggled closer to my side as I wrapped an arm around her, keeping a hand on her bump. Before I knew it she was passed out with her head slumped on my chest.

A couple minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. It was Derek.

"Hey. How is she?"

"Just fell asleep a couple minutes ago. She started puking, then she was crying, and she had another contraction. Did you see Jace?"

"Yes. He's still asleep. Mere took the day off to stay with him and to help out since he should be getting discharged today. We'll keep him for the night or however long Amelia is in here. Has she dilated any further?"

"Not that I know of, but they haven't checked. Arizona should be in here within the next hour or so to check her over. Thank you for coming."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family now."

I looked at him like he had three heads. He was just giving me hell on the phone but now we were family and all things were forgiven.

"Big change from earlier."

"On the car ride over, Mere and I were talking. It's hypocritical for me to be mad at you for calling Amelia a whore. At one point way back when, I implied that Meredith was a whore. It's just as bad as saying that actual thing. I know how bad it made her felt, but she forgave me. Amelia forgave you. I guess I had a harder time doing so because that's my baby sister. It's my job to protect her. Now that you're her fiance and you'll be her husband one day, it's more your job than mine. So no it's not okay you called her a whore, and it wasn't okay when I called Meredith one, but I'm moving past it."

I just gave him a quick nod, fighting off sleep myself. It was almost six a.m.

"Thanks."

"I have rounds soon so I'm going to grab a muffin and coffee for Meredith and I, and make sure the kids went back to sleep at daycare. I'll come by after rounds. If anything happens, page me. I have a craniotomy at noon but just paperwork for the rest of the day. You should sleep while she does."

"I will."

Derek walked out so I rested my head on top of Amelia's and let myself fall asleep.

We were woken up by Arizona around 7:15.

"Sorry guys, I have to check Amelia. Also Jace woke up and got wheeled down to the cafeteria with Meredith and a nurse for breakfast. He is great and will stop by on his way back. His stats are great and he seems back to normal mostly. He's just drowsy as to be expected."

I shifted out of the bed and made sure Amelia was comfortable before Arizona started checking her over. She looked and felt around and her face went grim.

"Amelia, you're still dilating. You're about 4 ½ centimeters now and your cervix is getting thinner. We'll up the flow of magnesium. From the monitor it showed you had a few contractions in your sleep. I'll come back around 10 to recheck you. If you're still dilating and contracting, we'll give you some antenatal corticosterioids which will speed up your baby's lung development to give her a better chance of making it. Delivering at 24 weeks isn't unheard of but it's tough on the baby. You may experience more side effects since there's going to be a bunch more of magnesium in your body but it's our only chance of keeping that baby in."

She scribbled more stuff down into Amelia's chart then walked out. Mia looked at me with big watery eyes.

"Owen, I'm scared."

 **~So sorry if this chapter sucked but the struggle has been the realest with writer's block. What do you think? An early delivery or do you think she'll be able to keep the baby in? Sound off in the reviews and let me know, as well as any suggestions you may have. Thanks for reading!~**


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't keep anything down. The magnesium seemed to be doing more harm than good. The migraine I got from it was killer and I was constantly puking through my exhaustion. I desperately tried to just relax since Owen was with me but it was hard. Everything hurt, including the contractions that had started to slow but hadn't fully stopped. We kept the blinds shut and all the lights off. The only sound was the monitors attached to me and some ocean sound soothing CD Owen wanted me to hear to try and focus on better things. He stayed quiet unless I was getting sick. Finally between the contractions and vomiting, I got a break of being sick and could actually breathe now. Keeping a sheet over my head to block out the little light in the room, I spoke about something that was newly imperative for me.

"Owen, we need to get a marriage certificate and adoption papers. I know we were going to plan a wedding but it's easier this way."

"No Mia. I want to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"There won't be anything to dream if I'm dead. I need you to legally be Jace's father, and I need to know if I die, all of my stuff goes to you."

He started to rub my back which seemed soothing.

"You aren't going to die. Just because you're a little sick right now does not mean you're going to die."

"Anything can happen, and if it comes down to it, I want Jenna saved. If anything happens, you need to promise it'll be her over me."

He moved the sheet off my head, completely disregarding my migraine.

"I'm not promising that because I'm not choosing between my daughter and my fiance if I don't have to."

"I need you to adopt Jace. Especially for when I take the daycare workers to court. It looks better on us if you're his legal guardian too."

"You don't need to worry about them, you need to worry about relaxing enough when we can get you out of preterm labor. You need to stay pregnant as long as you can so our daughter can be healthy."

"I'm not just going to forget about their careless mistake that almost killed our kid. Once I'm out of here, I will be in court making sure any childcare certification they have is revoked."

He wouldn't give me the sheet back since he was wanting to discuss this further but my head was pounding. I tucked my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Okay. I'll call the lawyer and have him bring the papers here whenever he can."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything after that. My eyes were extremely heavy and I just wanted to sleep. I was woken up when Arizona came in around 2 to check me over again. It seemed to be working. I hadn't dilated any further past the 4 ½ inches, my cervix hadn't gotten any thinner, and my contractions were slowing down.

"You've responded amazingly to the magnesium sulfate. I'm confident by tomorrow morning, you'll be in the clear. Now with that being said, you'll be on strict bed rest for four weeks. By then you will be 32 ½ weeks pregnant. If you are still where you should be, after the four weeks are up, I have no problem clearing you to work. No surgeries though. Your days needs to stay light- consults and paperwork pretty much. I only want you working 6-8 hours at a time four days a week."

It was hard to hold back my glare. Those were hardly work days. I was surprised the magnesium was actually working since I was so violently ill.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

She updated my chart then left. Meredith came in with Jace again for the second time today. She had his discharge papers I needed to sign.

"Mama! Aunt Mere is taking me home with her and Zola and Bailey! I get to play!"

Jace's shouts of excitement made my ears ring and my head hurt even more. I held in my obvious winces so he wouldn't be worried.

"That's very nice buddy. You want to spend a couple nights with Aunt Mere and Uncle Derek?"

"Yes! Aunt Mere says you're sick so you and Daddy have to stay here so you get better so sissy won't be sick too."

I smiled softly hearing the explanation come from a four year old.

"You're right. That is exactly what is happening. Now, you have to be careful with what you're around. They're going to give you an Auvi-Q pen to use in case you have a reaction again. Have fun baby. Mama loves you so so so much."

He smiled and came over to give me a hug and a kiss. I signed his papers and handed them back to Meredith, waving them goodbye. My pregnancy hormones made me get all emotional about him leaving like that. Owen was quick to wipe my tears away.

"He's just going to stay with your brother and his family."

"I know, I know, I'm just sad she's taking him home while I'm stuck here."

"It'll be worth it. Now how are you feeling? Want some food or something?"

Just the mention of food made my stomach churn. I shook my head at him and readjusted myself to get comfortable in his arms. I was getting the chills so I was thankful when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling the comforter from the bed up to my shoulders. I didn't have to say anything before I was out like a light.

 **~So... This chapter wasn't going to be written tonight but I was bored. I know it's short. It's more of a filler chapter. Next will be Amelia getting home and more attorney stuff with both Jace's adoption and the lawsuit against the daycare... It shall be interesting!~**


	14. Chapter 14

I was finally cleared to go home. I had never been so happy to sign the discharge papers. This meant I could sleep in my own bed, in the comfort of my own apartment, with my husband and son. We got our marriage license and filed Jace's adoption papers for Owen to legally be his dad, so technically now Owen and I were married. He insisted that we weren't, refusing to call me his wife, until we had a ceremony. I didn't need some silly white dress and a party to know that I was married but if it meant that much to him, I'd do it. My days home alone while Owen was working and had Jace in daycare were filled with lawyer stuff for the impending lawsuit on the daycare staff working the day Jace was given peanut butter, planning the wedding, and looking for houses. We needed a house with at least three bedrooms, and Owen was set on getting a house with a large backyard for our kids to play in. I found the perfect one, or at least that is what it looked like, so I could hardly wait for Owen to get home that night. I enjoyed being able to just hang out all day. Jenna would kick around when she had enough of one position, so she kept me on my toes already. Literally, she liked to somersault off my bladder so I kept having to get up to pee. Finally around 7:30, Owen came through the door with Chinese takeout in one hand, and sleepy Jace holding the other. I sat up from the couch and he stumbled over to me.

"Night night Mama. I'm very sleepy."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night buddy. I'll see you in the morning. Daddy is off tomorrow, maybe he will let me escape for an hour or two and we can go to the park?"

He just smiled and nodded before Owen took him down the hall to get him changed into pajamas and tucked into bed. A few minutes later Owen came back out, grabbing our food and the TV trays, then drinks for each of us before he finally sat down beside me.

"Hey you."

"Hi beautiful."

He kissed me which I happily returned. I truly did miss him when he was gone all day.

"How was work?"

"Long... I was only supposed to work until five but we had this huge trauma from a fallen tree onto a camping cabin, so I had to stay longer to do all of the paperwork from the surgeries. No worries, Lexie and Mark took Jace down to the cafeteria around six with them to eat. And how are you? What did you do today?"

"Slept some, ate a lot, then the lawyer was over to get signatures which I left on the kitchen counter because you need to sign certain sections too. Um, I worked on wedding stuff a little, and then was looking at houses. I think I found the perfect one. Want to see?"

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Of course Mia."

I opened my laptop to the page of the house. It was further from the hospital but was on a good piece of land. It was a cabin of sorts with some stone on the front. It had 5 bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a full basement with a pool table and huge projector screen theater area. There was a small bar but that would be for Owen since I didn't drink anymore. It was somewhat secluded which was perfect for Owen's paranoid self. The master bedroom was huge with a walk in closet for each, and the bathroom was equally as impressive. Double vanity with a huge shower that had double heads, but most importantly: the huge jacuzzi bathtub that could easily fit me and him in it.

"It's at the top of our price range but I think it's worth it."

"It looks nice. I can call the realtor in the morning and see if we can drive over there to look at it. We're checking you though before we go."

Arizona showed both Owen and I how to feel and check my dilation. As long as we stayed at the 4 ½ centimeters, we were good. I had been obeying the bed rest rules accordingly so one day out for a couple of hours couldn't hurt. I'd be sitting on the bench at the park, sitting as we rode in the car, and doing minimal walking to the check out the house so really it was like any normal day. Sitting, sitting, and more sitting. We sat there eating our dinner in peace while watching some sports movie Owen had put on. I inhaled my food unlike Owen who wanted to eat at a turtle pace so I was dozing off on the couch waiting for him to finish. He finally did and looked over, smiling at me.

"Tired?"

"Bored. You take forever."

"You forgot to breathe in between the two bites it took you to finish your food."

"Hey, I'm eating for two. Your daughter just so happens to really love Chinese food apparently."

"Smart girl."

"Can we go take a bubble? Or I can bore you with wedding plans."

"Not boring. I want the wedding more than you do. How soon are we trying to have this wedding?"

"At the end of my four weeks of bed rest."

"So in two weeks? You're halfway through."

"Yeah. I just want it small. Just all our work people. My mom is flying in but that's it."

"And where at?"

"I was thinking the country club where Derek and Mark go to play golf sometimes. The clubhouse is really nice there and they hold weddings there a lot. I know you're letting me plan most of it to give me something to do during but I have one request."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to pick our first dance song. And surprise me with it."

"Only if you promise to surprise me with your wedding dress. I'm sure you're going to look amazing."

I blushed ever so softly and kissed him.

"Okay, now can we go take a bubble bath?"

"Sure, if you want. Just remember no sex until the four weeks are up so you can't make advances on me."

I grinned at his little rule.

"I'll do what I want... Anything to make you squirm. It's funny."

He jokingly groaned, standing up to help me up and into the tub once the water was ran and the bubbles filled it.

"Yeah so that I'm left with an erection you can't do anything about and I have to beat off. Great times."

"I mean... Any action is better than none, right?"

I batted my eyelashes at him, earning one of his hearty chuckles.

"If that is what you think..."


	15. Chapter 15

We bought the house! Owen fell in love with it when we went to see it, and the pictures on the website didn't do it justice. The house was even more beautiful than I thought and there was so much land. It was going to be a perfect forever home for us. We headed over there in the early morning of our moving day before the movers were set to pack up our apartment and deliver our belongings to the new house. Jace was staying with his friend Matthew from across the hall so it was just the two of us.

"So, I told the movers the living room is the first room that needs to be set up, then our room. I don't want you on your feet too long."

Owen was always so concerned with me like I was a glass doll or something.

"Babe, I appreciate your concern but I'll be okay. I have four days left of bed rest. If I've made it this far with no issue, I think we're in the clear."

"Still, I want you resting. If not for yourself, for our baby."

I just nodded, knowing it would be best for my sanity to just agree with him. We walked upstairs to discuss bedrooms.

"So we obviously get the master... I think the biggest of the remaining four bedrooms should be the kids' playroom."

"I like that. Jenna's room on the left of ours?"

"Yeah I like that. It makes it easier when she's a baby to have the room closest to us."

"Mia, which one do you think would be best for Jace?"

There was one across from Jenna and one on the other side of hers. The one across the hall was bigger.

"I like the one on the side, but that one across the hall is bigger so that'll work best. Jace has a lot of stuff."

I peered into each empty room trying to envision it all with our stuff in it.

"So that last room can be for if we want another daughter or end up with a son of our own, right?"

Son of our own? What was he trying to say?

"We have Jace. He is our own son."

"You know what I mean. One that is actually mine."

I was trying to not take immediate offense to it, but my pregnancy hormones decided otherwise.

"Biologically, is that what you mean? Because I remember a week and a half ago filing the papers for you to adopt him... We're getting his birth certificate changed and we are even changing his last name to yours. I don't know how much more of yours I can make him, Owen."

I went to waddle back downstairs and Owen was trailing right behind me.

"Amelia, I know he's my kid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I just gave him the hand of silence and walked outside to get back into his truck. He hated silent treatment so this would work well enough until I could get my emotions in check. He got in and started the truck up, driving without a word. I'd catch him glancing over at me every so often but I was quick to turn the other way. He decided to drop me off at Derek and Meredith's until the house was set up which was fine. It wasn't like he was going to let me help. I went inside and immediately crashed in their spare bedroom that Jace and I first stayed in when we moved here. I was woken up a few hours later by Meredith who had gotten home early.

"Amy, wake up. I made you a late lunch. Just grilled cheese and fruit salad."

I smiled, thankful for her.

"I'll be down in a minute."

After waking up more, I made my way down there. She was sitting at the table with Bailey who was eating in his chair.

"So, where's Zola?"

"Sofia was still at daycare and Zo insisted she stayed with her. Derek is going to bring her home later. Where's Jace?"

"Spending the day with the little boy Matthew from across the hall. They supposedly took them to the zoo for the day. Owen dropped me off here while he and the movers set up the house."

She just smiled at me so I took a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich.

"This is good, thank you."

"Of course. So, I have something to tell you... Derek and I are going to tell everyone next week but we wanted you to know first. We're expecting. I'm 14 weeks along with a little girl. We decided to name her Ellis. She'll go by Ellie though."

Jenna kicked in immediate response to her aunt's announcement. I got up to hug her, feeling so overjoyed for the family.

"That's awesome, Meredith. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you. Just remember, we aren't telling anyone until next week."

"Yeah, if they don't already know... Now that I look at you, your boobs do seem a bit larger."

"Oh hush. I'm hardly showing and it's easy to conceal with scrubs... I made sure of that."

I sat back down and got back to inhaling my food. The baby was hungry... She definitely was and seemed to be sucking up all my nutrients because I was still considered underweight for a nearly 8 ½ month pregnant woman.

"So, the wedding this weekend... I look like a marshmallow because my stomach is so big... It looks even bigger in the dress."

"You look great in it. I was with you when you got it."

"Do you think Derek is going to cry walking me down the aisle? I know I will be. I can't stop thinking of how it needs to be my dad doing it... But he's been dead 29 years now..."

"I think he'll definitely have a moment. But we want this to be a happy day for you two."

"I know. Sometimes it's just inevitable."

She understood probably better than anyone. Her mom was dead. Ellis Grey wasn't around to see how extraordinary Meredith turned out to be, or see her grandkids grow up. Not like she would care much for them though. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Owen. The house was ready for the most part and he had Jace waiting in the car to go see it. I rinsed my plate and put it in the sink.

"Thanks for the late lunch and for letting me crash here. I'm trying to get as much sleep as I can before Jenna is born."

"Anytime Amy. We'll stop by tomorrow and check out the new place."

I was relieved to know Owen had Jace already because I didn't want to talk one on one with Owen yet. The second we got to the house, Jace sprinted inside in search of his new big boy room. We promised he'd get a double bed for his new room. It was decorated in camo and army stuff which was just another point in how much Jace was Owen's kid. He loved it and immediately got to playing. I took that as the opportunity to check out the master now that our stuff was in it. It was perfect... They all did a great job at setting it up. I laid down on my side of the bed but still on top of the covers. Owen did the same. We still hadn't really talked since this morning. I sighed which immediately caught his attention.

"We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He sighed this time, and took my hand into his. I loved holding his hand so I didn't even take mine away.

"Mia, I upset you this morning and I'm sorry. I know Jace is my son. There is no denying that. He's like me in so many ways. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's okay."

He looked at me surprised as if he didn't expect me to drop it so quickly.

"Really?"

"You're a good dad, Owen. To Jace, and to Jenna already. So who knows... Maybe we will have another son or daughter down the road. But for now I want to focus on the two we have."

"That's fine with me."

I moved closer to him to snuggle with him. Often times, this was one of my favorite ways to spend time with him. I rested my head on his chest, right above his heart. One of my arms draped across his torso so he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice to relax in his big warm arms.

"How long do you think Jace is going to stay in his room?"

"With all of his army stuff and toys in there, I think a while."

"Good O, then we can just lay here for a bit."

"I love you Mia."

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed me as Jenna started to kick. Now it was just to have the wedding and have this baby...

 **~So I know this chapter probably sucks. I've had such the hardest time lately with writer's block. If yall have any suggestions for future chapters, please don't hesitate to share them with me. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**~So, this is a pretty important chapter... It is also my favorite chapter I have done for any of my stories. It is written in third person- no specific point of view. Not used to it, but I did it to capture both Amelia and Owen's point of view in one so it wasn't choppy. As always, I hope you enjoy this. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading!~**

It was finally the wedding day for Owen and Amelia. Bed rest was over for Amelia so they could have their big day with no trouble. They expanded who was going to be there by quite a few people. Owen had invited some of his Army buddies and their families, so in return Amelia had invited all of her people from Los Angeles. Arizona got ordained over the internet which she took very seriously. She was overjoyed to be such a big part in their wedding. It was decided that Charlotte would be Amelia's maid of honor, George was Owen's best man, Zola was the flower girl, and Jace was the ring bearer. The country club's clubhouse was decorated elegantly with white, navy, and light pink. Out in the garden area where they'd be walking down the aisle was lined with chairs for the ceremony and beautiful flowers everywhere, especially on the arch up at the alter. They were very adamant on one sign put up right as you walked to get seated: "Choose a seat, not a side. We're all family once the knot is tied." Which was true. They were all going to be one ginormous family.

Amelia had just gotten into her wedding dress at the hotel when Derek knocked on the door. All of the guys were on the floor below them getting ready for the wedding, minus Jace who insisted he stayed with his mother. It was nearly time to head to the country club. Meredith opened the door and was surprised to see her husband standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"We kind of have a situation downstairs. Owen's having an episode and I can't calm him down."

The sheer panic was clear across Amelia's face.

"Oh my god. What happened Derek?!"

He took a deep breath as he tried to piece together the right words.

"He and his army friends went back and forth telling old war stories. I could see him starting to tense up so I tried to stop it... They laughed it off and wouldn't shut up. Then it became a full blown episode. Most of them stepped outside. George is with him trying to talk him through it."

"I'll go talk to him. He can't be like this right before the wedding. This was supposed to be a happy day."

"And it will be. However, he insisted you stay here. He says it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day before you're actually walking down the aisle."

She was starting to truly panic. Her sudden loss of color proved that all too well.

"He needs me, Derek. I'm pretty much the only one that can calm him down."

"What about Jace?"

Amelia's eyes lit up like a light bulb went off in her head. She waddled over to Jace and bent over the best she could.

"Jace, Mommy needs you to do her a very big favor. Do you think you can do it?"

"Sure Mama! What is it?"

"You know how Daddy gets very scared sometimes, and Mommy has to talk him through it? Just like when you have a bad dream and we always tell you everything is okay, and that you're safe?"

Jace smiled at the thought of it.

"Yes! You make me feel all better."

"Well Daddy is very scared but Mommy has to get ready for the wedding. Could you go with your Uncle Derek to go see Daddy? Maybe help calm him down? I'll be on the phone with him but you're his favorite little boy. I bet you could make him happy."

Jace had agreed so off he went, down to the 3rd floor to Owen who was sitting on the armchair in the corner, head in his hands as he was trying to bring himself out of it. Amelia had called Derek, in return Derek handed the phone to Owen and walked Jace over to him. Owen held the phone up to his ear but couldn't bring himself to speak. Amelia could hear his breathing so she got to just talking... Anything to make him better.

"Hey you... I heard you're having a hard time right now."

Owen just sighed into the speaker. He was embarrassed this was happening today of all days. It wasn't often he had episodes anymore. The beta blockers and all natural supplements Amelia got for him seemed to work efficiently.

"Jace is there... He wanted to help make his Daddy feel better. I'm almost ready up here, then we can finally get married."

"I'm... sorry. I'm sorry Mia."

She frowned at her very soon to be husband's apology.

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"Ruining our day... I always screw things up."

Amelia's eyes pooled with tears. She wanted to be with Owen in person to comfort him, but she knew it would make matters worse to be there since she was already in her dress.

"Oh babe, you haven't ruined anything. Our wedding hasn't even started. I'm okay, you're okay, and we're going to be okay. Are you ready to go? Is your tux on?"

Owen stood, straightening out his tuxedo. Derek had let everyone back in, and they all knew to stay quiet.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Okay, well why don't you head on over. I shouldn't be too far along with all of the girls. Is Jace riding with you?"

Jace could hear his mother's voice and nodded with excitement.

"Daddy! You have to marry Mommy right now. She is in her dress and looks very Very VERY pretty!"

That earned a smile from both of his parents. Owen seemed better now. Finally it was time for the ceremony.

When all of the guests were seated, it all began. Derek, Amelia, and Mama Shepherd hung around the corner out of sight until it was time for them to come. Mark came to escort Carolyn down the aisle. Amelia suddenly now extremely nervous looked at her older brother, now extremely shaky like she wanted to run away.

"Hey, everything is going to be great. We're about to get you down the aisle and you're going to marry your true love. Don't get all worked up."

"I don't think I can do this... Dad was supposed to be here... I need him. This is my big day and he's not here. Derek, I can't do this."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Derek pulled his baby sister in for a close hug.

"I know you're missing him. So am I. I never imagined having to walk you down the aisle. I know Dad is so proud of you. You're beautiful, you have an amazing son, a perfect little girl on the way... And even though I wasn't fond of him at first, I know Owen is perfect for you. So we're gonna walk you down this aisle now. You can do this."

The music began for Derek to escort her down the aisle. Everyone stood up as they saw Amelia at the far end. Owen immediately caught a lump in his throat at the sight of his beautiful bride. A stray tear or two escaped from his cerulean eyes. He just felt that lucky to be getting to marry Amelia. The mother of his children... His soulmate... He couldn't possibly ask for more. He could tell she was nervous. She had a death grip on Derek's arm that she had looped with one of her own. They took slow, small steps. Derek flaunted his McDreamy smile while Amelia couldn't focus on anything but her groom. Even with all of their closest friends and family around them, they felt as if they were the only two people on earth. Their connection and love for each other was undeniable. Once they reached the end, Owen stepped off of the alter to escort his bride up it. Derek paused, lifted Amelia's veil, and kissed both her cheeks like he did to her when she was little and would be bawling about skinned knees.

"See? That wasn't so hard. I love you."

"I love you too Derek. You're the best big brother."

Derek held out her hand to place it into Owen's. He had officially given away his little sister. He took his seat next to Mama Shepherd who was continuously wiping her tears away. Her last baby was getting married. Arizona spoke over the microphone. Owen walked them back up in front of Arizona. His smile was beaming.

"You're so beautiful."

Amelia's cheeks blushed to a bright pink.

"Everyone, please be seated. Amelia and Owen, by coming here today, you have now taken the initial step in what hopefully will be a wonderful and lasting life together. Understand, that a union between two people takes work. Just as Rome wasn't built in a day, neither is a relationship ever complete. It needs constant nurturing. A good marriage is one that fosters respect, a devoted love, and a willingness to make sacrifices for each other. These are the foundation blocks of a newly formed union. Symbolically you have been brought together as one, yet are still two separate entities with unique ideas, talents and ways of being. Respect and value those differences, and your relationship will flourish. Now at this time, the bride and groom would like to light a candle in honor of their loved ones who are no longer physically with us, but here in spirit."

There were three candles and it was clear Amelia didn't know who the third was for. She looked over at Owen who had a sullen smile on his face. He took the microphone since he knew Amelia couldn't make it through talking about her father without bawling.

"The first candle we're lighting is for Christopher Shepherd. Mr. Shepherd is Amelia and Derek's dad. While he was taken tragically while both of them were young, his spirit lives on in his five children whom he loved with all his being."

There was a quick pause so they could light the candle. Tears were streaming from people all over, even Amelia who tried to wipe them away without ruining her make up.

"I know Mr. Shepherd is looking over all of us today. I also know he'd be extremely proud of his baby girl. She's not only a badass neurosurgeon, she is an amazing mother, daughter, and very soon to be wife."

Owen paused to kiss Amelia's temple which earned a bunch of "aww's" from the audience.

"This next candle is actually for my father, Eric Hunt. Much like Amelia's dad, he was taken tragically but my mother raised me with an iron fist and I'd like to think he's proud of the man I am today. I can't describe how much I miss him, but I know he's my guardian angel."

They lit the other candle which left the mystery third one. Amelia looked at Owen, but he didn't say anything directly to her.

"This last candle is for a very special man I never got to meet. Ryan Kerrigan."

All of the L.A doctors were looking at each other, trying to avoid having to look at Amelia.

"For those of you who don't/didn't know Ryan, that's Amelia's ex-fiance. I know that sounds weird for me to be honoring him, but he is Jace's birth father. He passed before Jace was born. Amelia graciously and amazingly raised Jace on her own until we were together. If it weren't for Ryan, I wouldn't be blessed to be Jace's daddy now like I am. Jace brings both Amelia and I so much joy. He's the light of our life. So this candle is for the man who helped make that amazing little boy whom we love so much."

More tears streamed down Amelia's face but Owen was quick to kiss them away. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience after the three men were honored with Owen's blurb about each. The sappy couple moved back into their place to resume the ceremony.

"Now, you two are about to exchange vows but I just have a small something to say. Remember this moment years down the road when things aren't so brand new. There will be mountains in your marriage that will make you feel on top of the world together. But with mountains also come deep valleys. You may have trouble finding your way out, but do remember you two have each other. Love and loyalty are the essence of a happy and long marriage. With that being said, this lovely couple has written their own vows to exchange with one another. Owen, would you like to go first?"

He grinned and nodded at Arizona before looking back into the eyes of his bride.

"Amelia... Ever since I first laid eyes on you in the main waiting area of the hospital, I knew you were the woman I both wanted and needed to spend the rest of my life with. There are days I'm still stunned you actually love me. I promise to never take that love for granted. With this marriage, with the rest of our lives together, I vow to love and protect you with all that I am. I will put you first and always take care of you to the best of my ability. I vow to always care for Jace as my own, especially now that he is. You and our kids are everything to me, and it will stay that way. Lastly, I vow to be a faithful husband during the good, bad, ugly, and everything in between. I love you."

Owen put both hands on her round baby belly, then held her hands back into his after wiping her tears. Amelia took a long, shaky, deep breath before reciting her vows.

"Owen, you've been my rock through so much. You've been a piece of work, but you're my piece of work and I love that. I promise I will be the best wife I can be, even when things get tough. Lord knows they can get that way... I promise I will never run. I'll always fight for us. We're worth the fight. I won't ever let our pasts interfere with our future together. I promise I'll be the best mom I can be to Jace and Jenna, and any future children we may have. I even promise to let you run the show every once in a while."

Laughter broke out but quickly cut off to let her to finish.

"I promise to love you unconditionally as long as we both shall live. I already do. God I do. I love you so much Owen Hunt."

They were both smiling hugely at each other. Arizona cut in again to finish.

"Mr. Jace, can we get those pretty rings now?"

Jace was overjoyed to be able to get off his chair and run up to his mom and dad to give them their rings. They took turns sliding the wedding bands onto the other's left ring finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. Owen, you better kiss your bride."

Everyone started cheering and clapping as Owen took Amelia's face into his hands, sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

They stood outside a while longer to get pictures taken. Once all of the guests were ushered in, they waited hand in hand to be announced together to start their first dance. People mingled and were able to grab refreshments before the DJ cut off the music.

"Everyone guide your attention to the entrance... I'd like to proudly announce Mr. and Mrs. Hunt and let them into the middle of the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. This song was picked specifically by Owen. We all wish the both of you a life full of love and happiness."

Owen and Amelia ushered themselves to the dance floor for their special dance. The love between them was overwhelming. "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait came on and they never broke contact through the entire song. They stayed glued together like one, swaying to the music in each other's arms.

 _Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start._  
 _I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart._  
 _From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,_  
 _And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

 _I cross my heart and promise to_  
 _Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._  
 _In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

 _You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,_  
 _And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._  
 _As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,_  
 _So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

 _And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_  
 _You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._  
 _In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,_  
 _A love as true as mine._


End file.
